Everything will be alright
by Kouhaiii
Summary: Tsuna lives with his long standing lover in Los Angeles due to his lovers job. While their relationship slowly breaking apart Tsuna meets old and new friends who sweeten his life. Suck at summaries :x / 8059 / LI /1827 / 6927 / R27
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR! and its characters._

_**Warnings: **English is not my mother languages. Not beta readed.  
><em>

**_Pairings:_**_ 8059 / __LI /__1827 / 6927 / R27 _

**_Summary: _**_Tsuna lives with his long standing lover in Los Angeles due to his lovers job. While their relationship slowly breaking apart Tsuna meets old and new friends who sweeten his life. Suck at summaries :x _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reunion<em>**

It's 12:54 in the evening. The clock is ticking constantly without any break. Outside the sky was covered black. Only a few stars shine and the moon was covered by the clouds. It was the night from Wednesday to Thursday. Usually people already sleep in their beds to rest for the work day in the next morning. But so was not the 24-years old man with gravity defying brown hair. His smooth white skin looked paler than ever. Slightly dark circles were seen under his usually warm, comforting caramel-brown eyes.

He sat in his pyjama on the floor in front of the house door of his modern apartment. The lights were out. The male sat quietly there until he heard the elevator ringed on the opposite side of the house door. He stood up and slowly walked to the bedroom with a giant double bed. He pushed the blanket back and lay down. He covered himself with the blanket and closed his eyes. He heard the door opened. Footsteps. He heard how the person pulled out of his shoes and how he quietly opened the bedroom door. Tsuna could practically feel the glare on him. But he did not twitch. He did not move. He just breathed slowly and peacefully. The footsteps came closer as someone sat down on his side of the bed. He felt cold fingers on his cheeks. But he did not react. Finally he felt warm soft lips on his temples. His heart arched. He could smell a sweet fragrance of perfume. A fragrance a woman would wear. The person got up and left the bedroom.

He took a deep breath. He suppressed a whine. Don't make a noise. Just be quiet and everything will be alright.

. . .

. . .

"I made breakfast."

Sawada Tsunayoshi turned to his long standing lover and smiled at him brightly. "Rice, miso soup, fish. Like back home in Japan." He wiped his hands on his apron after he cleaned his hands with soap and water. He opened the rice maker and filled a bowl with rice and placed it in front of his lover. He answered as always with a few words and thanked him before he began to it. Tsunayoshi, or shortened as Tsuna, still smiled and filled his bowl with rice.

Tsuna told his lover his day plan. What he would do today. He would go to work and bear with his boss's complaining and would do the left over paper work. And there were so much work to do he wouldn't make dinner in time so Hibari shouldn't wait for dinner. Yes, that was his plan. But as usual his lover didn't talk back. He always tried to find out what his lover planned for the day by telling his plan but… it didn't work out well. But he still smiled. He had to smile.

After breakfast his lover prepared to go to work. So Tsuna tidied up the kitchen. As he was ready his lover stood in the hallway. Tsuna walked to him. "Have a good day", he said and touched his arm. His lover looked at him and grabbed his hand. He bent down and placed a short kiss on his lover's lips. Tsuna smiled and waved.

Now it was all silent. He could hear the clock went _tick, tick, tick, tick_.

It was the first big lie he ever told his lover. Well, in the last few months at least. Today he had gotten his day off and would go to a class reunion. Well, at least a very small one. After school graduation many of his classmates had wandered abroad. So like Tsunayoshi to follow his lover. He didn't saw his old classmates for almost six years. He looked really forward to meet them. He lived now in Los Angeles due to his lovers work. His company had its head quarter here. As soon as his lover went into the elevator Tsuna packed his things, pulled out a bag from under the bed and checked his I.D. and passport. He checked his money pocket. Alright. Everything was alright. Tsuna looked into the mirror and smiled to himself.

Everything's going to be alright.

…

…

…

It was 10 am and Tsuna walked out of the airport. He checked the time. Oops, it was almost time. So he searched for the café he would met his classmates. It was not as easy as he thought at first but then he saw the café. Tsuna was so excited. His hands sweated and his heart beat really loud. He opened the door and finally he could recognize some students he was in the same class with!

Tsuna smiled. Remembering the old days he really missed the time he was so carefree. He walked towards them and immediately recognized the silver head man. He was tall and still had the style of a rocker or so. Next to him was – of course, Tsuna saw them always together – a black haired man, as tall as the silver haired man and looked so mature. Both of them looked mature. Tsuna couldn't hold back his smile.

"Tsunayoshi!"

Called man smiled brightly as the smoky voice of the silveret appeared. The green eyes of him shone brightly and he got up. He could feel how excited the man felt seeing the brunet. Tsuna walked quickly to him. "Hayato!"

Gokudera Hayato widened his arms and hugged the smaller man tightly. "It's so good to see you again," he whispered Tsuna's ear, tickling him with his breath. Tsuna giggled a bit. "Oh yes. It's so good. I missed you so much." He really did miss him. His temperament which almost no one could tame besides Tsuna and his other close, close friend and his loyalty towards him were so nice and it made him feel really comfortable. Tsuna hugged him back, enjoying it.

"Haha, I'm so jealous!" The black haired man said and grinned at the two hugging friends. Tsuna smiled back. "Takeshi," he said and walked to him also giving him a tight hug. Yamamoto Takeshi laughed and embraced Tsuna back. "I missed you, too," Tsuna said and closed his eyes.

He was so happy to see his two best friends again after years. They kept in contact via mail and telephone but this wasn't the same.

Of course everyone recognize Tsuna as Dame-Tsuna but they all wondered how good looking he was now and mature although Tsuna still had some characteristics as a high school student back then. He was still clumsy.

Tsuna couldn't see Sasagawa Kyoko and her best friend. It would be so nice to see them but well. "So, how are you?" Gokudera Hayato asked and looked at the brunet. "The last mail I got from you was weeks ago! What happened?"

Tsuna's heart arched as Hayato mentioned it. He remembered the hard times he went through … But smiled. "Oh, that. I was really busy with work. I'm so, so sorry, Hayato, Takeshi," he apologized. Takeshi waved. "Well, I can understand you. I really was busy, too." "What? With teaching stupid students baseball?" Hayato snorted. Takeshi laughed. Tsuna smiled. It was like six years ago. But Hayato was now much calmer and could control his temper. Takeshi was more mature than before but he still was a easy going man.

Gokudera Hayato was in his last year of college there he had to accomplish his master to become a doctor. It was really great. Yamamoto Takeshi wanted to start a carrier with baseball but the sudden death of his father changed his mind. He took the sushi restaurant over and taught students baseball.

"Yo, Tsuna. I got great news! I'm planning to move to Los Angeles! Isn't this great? I will open up a sushi restaurant. It was always pops dream to open a sushi restaurant abroad!" Takeshi told Tsuna and smiled at him.

Just almost – almost – Tsuna's smile broke. He would be in Los Angeles? So maybe he would hear about …

But he could save his smile. "Yeah? That's great! I'm so happy to have you near me," Tsuna said cheerfully. "Tch. And after Hayato finished his study he will come, too." The caramel-brown eyes widened. What? Hayato, too?

"Oh," was Tsuna's first reaction but then he snapped as he pushed his worries aside and saw the very good things. "Oh! That… that's amazing! Oh I would be so happy to be around you two again!" Tsuna said and hugged his two best friends.

Yes, he would really be happy to see them more often. They talked more and Tsuna got to talk to the other ex-students. Tsuna felt delighted. It was so a good feeling to meet his old friends again. He was so happy he could cry. He wasn't so happy since… since months ago.

Hayato tapped his shoulder and grinned at the brunet. "Come. Let's sneak out," he whispered into Tsuna's ear and felt his warm hand on his own. Takeshi grinned and while the others talked with each other and didn't pay attention to them the three best friends left the café.

Tsuna grinned happily. They walked through the street. Everywhere were expensive shops and restaurants. The shopping mile was really long and great. They even enjoyed an ice-cream. Tsuna hadn't laugh since long ago.

"So, you're still together?" They sat now in a park on the grass, enjoying the warm weather and the bright sky as Hayato asked Tsuna. "With that… bastard." His opinion about Tsuna's lover didn't change. It will never. Tsuna felt as if his smile broke. He ruffled his hair. "Yes, of course, Hayato."

He smiled at his long standing best friend. Hayato frowned. "Are you happy?" Tsuna looked into the green eyes. They looked worried. So as Takeshi. Did they see through him? Tsuna gulped. He wanted to tell them. He wanted to get rid of these feelings…he couldn't lie to his best friends anymore.

"Yes, of course," Tsuna said in contrast what he wanted to say. "Everything's alright. But we're both busy. So it is a bit stressed."

Hayato still frowned and exchanged a look with Takeshi. "If you say so. But If something's wrong then please, Tsunayoshi, tell us," the silveret said dearly as he took Tsuna's hand and squeezed it. "Yeah, Tsuna. We're your friends. We'll support you!" Takeshi said making Tsuna smile.

His small heart got filled with warm and it felt so loved and he didn't know where to put these feelings. Tsuna had the urge to burst into tears and tell them. But he didn't want… to burden them with his problems. They had their own problems.

"Thanks, Hayato, Takeshi. I'm really happy. And you can come to me if something happen." He smiled at his best friends.

The day with those two brighten his day. He felt warm and happy and he felt so loved by those two. The parting was really difficult for him. But he would see them again. For sure.

"So, we have to say good bye, huh?" Takeshi said and smiled at Tsuna. The brunet smiled back. "I'll call you. And please, please inform me when you arrive in Los Angeles," Tsuna said and hugged Takeshi tightly. "See you soon, Takeshi." Takeshi smiled and wrapped his arms around Tsuna. "Of course, Tsuna." Tsuna turned to Hayato. He had tears in the eyes and hugged Gokudera. "And you, too, inform me," Tsuna said and nestled his face in Hayato's shoulder. "Of course, Tsunayoshi. We will see you again," Hayato said and hugged him back.

Tsuna smiled and wiped his tears away. "Okay… bye, you two." He waved them and walked into the airport. As they didn't see Tsuna anymore they looked at each other. "… We should quickly move to Los Angeles. There _is_ something wrong," Hayato said with a pissed tone in his voice. Takeshi nodded worried. "Yeah, you might be right."

…

…

…

It was 11:05 pm as Tsuna arrived at his apartment. He opened the door. The lights were out. He looked down but didn't see his lover's shoes. So he wasn't here yet. Tsuna smiled bitterly. He took off his shoes and went to the kitchen to drink some water. His day was really funny. He should grab on these warm feelings.

He went to the bathroom to take a shower. He brushed his teeth and jumped in the bedroom in his pyjama. He questioned himself if he should wait for his lover… but he was tired. He didn't want to stay awake so he would lost the warm and comfy feeling in his heart as he had met his friends. Tsuna grabbed his mobile and wrote a text message. _I got home safely. Had a nice day! Goody night._ He sent it to his best friends and shut down the mobile. Placed it under his pillow and lay down to cover himself with the blanket. Yeah, everything will be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews ^^ I didn't decide yet which final couple I choose. We will see during the chapters __J_

**_qqsha_****_: _**_Oh, sorry, If I didn't make myself clear in the chapter. Tsuna and his lover live in Los Angeles and not in Japan. They met in Japan but moved to Los Angeles. I thought I had it written in the chapter but maybe it got lost because I re-wrote it before I had uploaded this. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Attempt One<em>**

There was a man who always was on the same train with him. He had blue-ish long hair always in a low ponytail. He wore a khaki leather jacket tight jeans or leather pants. His hands were always covered in black leather gloves. Tsuna always wondered what kind of profession he did to dress so casually. This man was always in the train to Tsuna's work place. But the man came to his attention because he was really handsome. He looked very matured and self-conscious. Maybe a bit arrogant but he gave off a very impressive impression on people. Now and then he heard women whisper about the mysterious good-looking man. Tsuna could always chuckle because he also wondered who this man could be. But well, he would never know, wouldn't he?

So one day Tsuna got off late from home to the train. He looked at his watch. "Oh no, I'm gonna be so late! I'll miss the train!" He sprinted to the train station just to see the train drove right before his nose. "Oh… no!" he said breathless. He sighed and ran with his hands through his brown fluffy hair. Hope, his boss won't mind that much…

Suddenly something caught his attention. Tsuna widened his eyes as he saw the man standing a few meters in front of him, facing the rails. The man he always saw in the train in the mornings. What? Why was he here? He was always in the train before Tsuna entered so why was he now here looking like he waited for the train. Tsuna frowned and shrugged his head. Oh, he shouldn't bother.

But he still glanced to him curiosity as the man turned his head to him. Tsuna shrugged and looked away, feeling caught staring. But as he glanced back the man still looked at him and… smiled. Or was it more a smirk? Tsuna couldn't tell but he looked behind him if he could mean someone else but they were the only one at the train station. Tsuna turned to the man again who still smiled at him. He could even hear him chuckle. Tsuna blushed and didn't know where to look.

They stood there awkwardly – well for Tsuna – and waited for the train. After a few minutes the train came. Tsuna pushed the button to open to door – but the man was faster and Tsuna touched the gloved hand. He shrugged and looked at him. The man smiled at him making Tsuna blush again. They entered the train which was less crowded. Tsuna looked at his watch. He still had time.

Tsuna sat down and hoped he was not too late. He took a peek on the man who sat an arm length next to him. He had his eyes closed. Tsuna tilted his head but forced to stop looking. It would just disturb the man. After they finally arrived at the main station Tsuna walked out of the train.

Suddenly he felt someone behind him. "See you tomorrow," a deep voice said with an amused tone. Tsuna looked back but the man was already gone. Also the other man was gone. Tsuna frowned and was confused. But… he did not have time to be confused! "Hiiieee! I'm going to be late!"

…

As Tsuna stepped into the office, a book landed right next to his face on the wall. Tsuna shrugged and screamed. "You're late." A man leaned at the reception desk and glared at Tsuna. He wore a black suit and a fedora on his head. On it was a green chameleon. "Hiiieee! I'm sorry, Reborn-san! I missed the train!" Tsuna winced. "Pick up the book and follow me," said Reborn commanded and walked further, expecting Tsuna to follow.

Tsuna did as he was told and followed his boss. In his office Reborn sat down on his chair and smacked a folder on his desk. "Here, work this through and … hand it to me before break." Reborn glared at him. Tsuna shrugged. "What? Be-before break? But I have-" "No protest. Or I will double your work." Tsuna winced. "Okay."

Obediently he took the folder and hurried out of the office. His boss was a Spartan! He didn't noticed the strange look Reborn gave him as he escaped off the office…

…

Tsuna barely made it. He gave Reborn the folder two minutes before his break would start. So Tsuna took his break before Reborn could say otherwise. He even escaped as fast as he could.

It was one pm and Tsuna was hungry. What should he eat? He walked through the streets and looked around. He already got Chinese food the other day so maybe something different? Maybe Pasta would be good?

After he couldn't decide what to eat he went to eat pizza. That would solve everything. Who didn't love pizza? He entered a pizzeria and ordered a tuna pizza and sat down. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He was tired. Suddenly his phone vibrated. It was a text from his lover.

_"__Will be late. Maybe not even coming home. I'm sorry." _

Tsuna smiled sadly. He replied with an 'okay' and sent the message. He sighed.

Then he noticed that someone approached his seat. Tsuna looked up and widened his eyes. It was the train man!

The man smiled at him and stopped at the place in front of his seat. "Mind if I join you?" he asked with his quite deep voice. Tsuna opened his mouth didn't know what to say.

"Ah! Hey, yo!" suddenly a staff member called behind the table. "The same?" The train man looked up and chuckled. "Yes, Ken, please. I pay later." The staff member nodded and went back to work. The train man turned to Tsuna. "So?" he asked Tsuna.

"Ah! O-of course… I mean… yes… eh…" Tsuna stuttered and was confused. The man sat down and chuckled. "My name is Rokudo Mukuro. Mukuro's fine," he introduced himself and looked expecting to Tsuna. He shrugged. "Oh! Eh, I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! T-Tsuna's fine, too," The brunet stuttered blushing. Mukuro chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled and laughed a bit nervous. "I happen to see you as I walked the street down," Mukuro explained and leaned back. "Did you arrive on time to work?" he asked.

"Uh… no… I was two minutes too late," Tsuna admitted. "Well, that's not really a bad thing."

Tsuna frowned. "No, you don't know my boss. He's a Spartan." Mukuro laughed. "Oya, oya, that's not a good thing to hear. Hope, he wasn't rough on you." "Ah, well, today he was kinda friendly. He just throws a book at me…" Mukuro raised his eyebrows. Tsuna laughed nervous. "Ah, yes… he… happens to be… brutal at times."

"Sounds rough."

Tsuna smiled a bit. "But it's okay. I like my job and … he's not always that bad."

He looked up as the staff member who talked to Mukuro brought his pizza and Mukuro's share. He looked skeptically at Tsuna and then at Mukuro. "Thanks, Ken," Mukuro said and smiled. Or smirk, Tsuna couldn't decide what it was.

As they eat they talked quite a lot. It was kinda fun to talk to Mukuro. He laughed a lot and he had the feeling he could tell Mukuro almost everything. Which he didn't do, of course not.

But he enjoyed talking to him. "Well, I was worried," Mukuro said as they left the pizzeria. "When you didn't entered the train this morning. So I got off the train."

Tsuna looked at Mukuro in surprise. "Oh… oh, that's why you were at my station?" he asked and Mukuro chuckled. "Yes. What else should I be doing there?" He looked into Tsuna's brown eyes, making Tsuna blush. "Ah…eh… t-thank you for the worry?" Tsuna stuttered and smiled.

"Uh, I have to go to work. We see us … tomorrow?" Tsuna smiled at the thought of seeing Mukuro the next day again. Mukuro smiled. And it wasn't a thing between smile and smirk. It was a real smile now. "See you tomorrow." Tsuna laughed and waved. He turned around and walked back to work.

…

As Tsuna entered his apartment he stopped immediately. He saw his lover's shoes. What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be back tomorrow? Tsuna closed the door and slipped out of his shoes.

Then his lover walked out of the kitchen. "Tsuna," he said and walked to him. Tsuna smiled. "Hello. What are you doing here?" His lover tilted his head. "Plan changed." _So why are you here and not with your lover?_ Tsuna thought bitterly but shrugged the thought of. Instead, he smiled.

"That's great. I'm sorry, I didn't plan dinner yet. Maybe I could-" "Tsuna. We can order something. Come." His lover took his hands and led him to the living room. "So, do you want to order something? Maybe sushi?" His lover looked at him and Tsuna smiled. "Yeah, sounds good."

After they ordered something his lover passed him a glass of white wine. It was Tsuna's favorite wine when he drinks wine. Tsuna smiled a little. "What's the reason for … this?" he asked curios. His lover laughed. "Nothing. I just want to do spend time with you?"

His lover stroke a strand of hair off his forehead to place a kiss on it. Warm shiver ran down Tsuna's spine. He blinked confused but smiled. It's okay.

As their food came they sat on the couch, eating their sushi and just talked. They really talked. They didn't talk like this like… hundred years ago! Tsuna had fun. He saw in his lover the person he fell in love again. Tsuna couldn't stop laughing. He saw his lover laugh. He was with him. Tsuna felt happy. He really felt happy. His lover kissed him now and then while they were talking and eating.

His lover finally talked about his day. He made fun of his colleagues and told him what annoyed him but also what enjoyed him at work. Tsuna knew most of the things but it was still good to hear him talking.

This day, this talk reminded him of the days they first moved to Los Angeles. His partner was open to him. Tsuna could touch him and his lover wouldn't say that he was in a hurry to go to work or do something else. Tsuna could lean on him. They even started looking a movie just to make fun of the movie. Like days as they were a fresh couple.

Today was a good day. He had so much fun. He met Mukuro and had fun talking to him and now his lover was there with him. Tsuna sat between his legs and leaned on his chest. It felt good. It felt warm. He was happy, pushing his skeptical self aside.

Already during the movie they started kissing, didn't pay attention to the television. Tsuna's stomach felt light and he wanted more. He put his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him passionately. "Let's," another kiss, "move to," kiss, "the bedroom," his lover said and got up, dragging Tsuna along. Tsuna followed him obediently.

Tsuna landed on his back on the bed and welcomed his lover in his arms, to kiss him again. It felt so good. It felt so good getting stripped and stripping his lover. It felt so good feeling skin touched skin. Tsuna dug his fingers into his lover's hair as he entered him.

They didn't sleep together since ages. Tsuna exaggerated. But it felt _oh so good._

Tsuna melt in his arms, moaning by each thrust. He felt loved again. He kissed his lovers shoulder and pressed him on his, wanted to feel his skin on his own. He forgot all his worries, all his sorrows.

This moment was perfect.

Until his lover said these five words. "You are still the best." Groaning in Tsuna's neck, thinking he wouldn't hear it.

Tsuna opened his eyes. His heart arched. He tightened up making his lover moan. He felt this huge hole in his stomach again.

The brunet wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing himself against him. He closed his eye. It's alright. Everything will be alright. Tsuna clung to these four words. Believing it. His lover will come back to him. Tsuna smiled.

"I love you," Tsuna whispered, voice shaking. He felt like crying.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R&amp;R :) <em>**


End file.
